You, Me, and Baby Makes Three
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: The sequel to Ryu's New Assistant! Which, naturally, you have to read first. Oh baby! Tatsuha's talking adoption, but can Ryu handle that? Well, he can always practice with Mika's angel. UPDATED AT LAST
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You and Me and Baby Makes Three

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi. Right from the flipping start. Cause we're just that awesome.

**Summary: **The sequel you've been waiting for! Ryu and Tats talk adoption, but can they really handle a baby? Well, at least they have Mika and Tohma's angel to practice with.

**Notes: **We know you've been waiting ages for this...and we apologize. Mayhem's been busy, or hasn't wanted to write in the last... few months (is shot), so she's mostly to blame (she's also the one writing this, are we feeling bad or what?). Nuriko keeps getting shut down it seems, but HOPEFULLY Mayhem will devote more time and attention to her now, as she deserves. Cause it also means you get attention too! And then she does, with reviews! YAY! One happy circle! Okay, I'm done. Please enjoy! We're soooo happy you love Ryu's New Assistant, please love this too!

-x- Mayhem

Chapter One

A year after all that, all the anxiety of being with the one he loved, being separated from that love, and from having that love torn apart in the tabloids and magazines all across Japan; Ryuichi Sakuma found himself in an entirely different situation.

Standing in the kitchen of his home that he shared with his lover, he held the baby of his lover's sister, while reading over several printouts on adoption. A little over a year ago, Tatsuha Usegei had asked him if they could adopt, the day the little one in his arms had been born.

He'd hesitated. He knew he wasn't ready for it, but further questioning proved that Tatsuha was. Had been for a long while. Ryuichi sighed, adjusting his reading glasses as well as the sleeping baby. Now, he was thinking a lot more about it, and could definitely see the merits. He smiled and kissed the little one's head. Besides, he wasn't getting any younger, now would be the best time. True, Tatsuha was much younger, having turned 21 a couple months before, but Ryuichi was... well, he was definitely over 30 for sure. Ugh. Didn't that just make him feel wonderful?

The baby, Gabriel, shifted in his little nook, and made soft baby noises before settling back into sleep. Sighing again, Ryuichi dropped the papers onto the counter, unable to concentrate on them at the moment.

Tatsuha smiled as he came in the door. "I'm home! And I brought diapers and more wipes as well," he called, glad that they were on babysitting duty for the weekend while Mika and Tohma were off in the US. "How's my little one?" he asked softly, whispering into Gabriel's little ear once he got close.

"Great. I think he needs a change soon. And don't, you'll wake him up." Ryuichi said, talking lowly so he wasn't contradicting himself.

He frowned. "If he needs to be changed, then I need to change him."

"Oh. Right." He sighed. This wasn't easy. Especially since Tatsuha knew what he was doing and he didn't have a clue. He handed the baby over to his lover.

Tatsuha took Gabriel, or little Gabe as he liked to call him, and moved him over to the changing table. Laying him down gently, he managed to change the diaper without causing any trouble or waking the little one up. Once he was done, he picked him up, holding him gently. "Well, Gabe... your parents will be home tomorrow. I'm gonna miss you little one. Although, you're getting so big."

Ryuichi watched quietly, and found himself thinking even more how perfect a parent Tatsuha would be. It made his lacking skills even more apparent. He could deal with just about anything, but children seem to be one of those enigmas trapped in a...a... well, he couldn't remember the second part, but the understanding got across. He would be a terrible parent. Maybe Tatsuha would have to leave him if he wanted children. He sighed, and put his head in his hands. Negative thinking was not the way to go about this.

Tatsuha put the little boy down to sleep before coming back into the living room. Seeing his lover seem so sad, he came over and knelt before him, kissing the top of his head. "What's the matter, Ryu? You look so sad."

"You're the perfect parent, you know that? Everything you do with him is exactly right, and anything I do... is wrong. I have no idea what I'm doing with him, beyond the most basic of things. You want us to adopt, and I want to do it too, but..." He gestured vaguely to the papers laid out before him. "Everything I do is incorrect, they'd never let me care for a child." He looked up, into Tatsuha's dark eyes. "I just wanted to make you happy."

He smiled softly, leaning close to kiss him softly. "Stop it, Ryu. You just aren't used to it. When you begin to learn, you'll become better at it. I know you. You love children as much as I do."

Ryuichi returned the gentle kiss before pulling away again. "I'm sure you love them more. Although, you do get attached to them after a while."

He smiled, kissing him gently. "Yes... I know... but I honestly believe you would love any child we could adopt as if they were your own. And that's what matters."

"Of course I would. It would be impossible not to, because it would be my own."

Tatsuha grinned at those words. "That is all a child needs. Because no parent is ever born knowing everything. They learn by trial and error."

"I suppose you're right. And there have been worse parents than me in the world."

"Of course."

Ryuichi smiled. "All right. I get it, I'm not a terrible at taking care of Gabriel, and I'd do fine taking care of our own." He looked down at the scattered papers again. "I think it would be a good time to look for an agency to help us."

Tatsuha was so stunned by those words that he almost fell over. "Re... really?"

He nodded, "Really. It's about time don't you think?"

Tatsuha felt his eyes fill with tears. "I... I... well yes, if you believe so."

"I believe so." He smiled gently, brushing away the tears that were starting in his lover's eyes.

He smiled. "I love you, very much, Ryuichi," he whispered.

The singer smiled. "I love you too, Tatsuha." He kissed him gently, putting the warmth of his love into it.

He sighed, cuddling close to him, enjoying the feeling of being so close to the one he loved.

Ryuichi pulled him down onto his lap, nuzzling against the sensitive skin of his neck. He kissed him there, gently teasing, since nothing could happen while they had Gabriel to take care of. He gasped, a sudden thought flooding his mind. "If we adopt a child, does that mean no more sex? Ever?"

Tatsuha laughed. "Of course it doesn't. There will be times we can't be together. But there will also be times we can. Remember, babies to sleep. Besides, who is to say we can get a baby?"

"True, on both things. Though I'm kind of hoping that maybe we get a baby, that way we can develop him or her into a loving child that doesn't mind having two fathers."

"That's true... but we can also care for an older child and show them that they are loved as well."

"I know we can. And it wouldn't matter whether we got a baby or an older child. We would love them just the same. But, I'm happy to know that our sex life won't completely die out."

He smiled. "I refuse to allow our love life to fade just because of a child."

"Good. Does that include right now, and Gabriel as well?"

Tatsuha grinned. "Of course. He's sleeping now, isn't he?"

"I hope so. Maybe we should check first?" He grinned back; glad his idea was a good one.

Tatsuha grinned. "You just want to see him again, don't you?"

"Maybe just a little." Ryuichi grinned back, pecking him lightly on the lips before dragging him up and to the guest room that they only ever used for Gabriel.

Tatsuha laughed softly and let his lover lead him to the room. Once there, he looked over to make certain all was well with Gabriel. The little one was sleeping, perfectly innocent.

"See," Ryuichi whispered. "Sleeping like a little angel. Just like we predicted." He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Tatsuha moaned softly, pressing closer to Ryuichi's body, so that they were flush against one another. "Hm... I like that. Now it means I can be a little devil with you," he whispered into his ear.

Ryuichi smiled, leaning in and nipping his lover's ear before running his tongue over it. "You can be a little devil with me anytime... but definitely right now."

He groaned. "Then take me to our room, Ryu... before you-know-who decides to wake up."

"Best suggestion you've had all day." Ryuichi grinned, checking a final time on the baby before taking Tatsuha away to their room.

Tatsuha willingly followed until they were in their room. Once there, he swiftly pinned his lover to the wall and kissed him deeply, passionately.

Breath stolen from him, he gasped in another as he kissed back hungrily. He really enjoyed when Tatsuha was dominate. Too bad it had taken him so long to find that out.

Tatsuha groaned and moaned, even as he ground his hips against Ryuichi's, wanting him to know exactly what he wanted.

Ryuichi moved against him, knowing what he wanted and willing to give it. His lips left Tatsuha's, trailing over his jaw to his neck, sucking gently at the sensitive skin. His hands ran down over his lover's arms, bringing them down to his waist, brushing his fingers tantalizingly over the front of his crotch while he worked on undoing the belt.

"Mm... Ryu... I can't wait. It feels like it's been forever since we've been together... and even longer since I claimed you... I just want to take you right here, against the door," Tatsuha purred, even as he moaned and pressed flush to his lover, letting him know just how much he needs him.

"Not... stopping... you." Ryuichi moaned, finally getting Tatsuha's pants undone, and reaching inside. Grasping the hot flesh, he ran his fingers lightly, teasingly over it. He suddenly slipped from the circle of Tatsuha's arms, kneeling before him. Long fingers slid around the base of his cock, stroking it gently as his tongue worked just the tip, licking up the precum with small flicks of his tongue.

Tatsuha groaned, tossing his head back, even as he felt pleasure at the teasing touches from Ryuichi's tongue and the feeling of his warm hands on his length. He merely allowed his lover to mess with his length, letting him do what he wanted.

The singer continued to work his lover, taking as much pleasure in it as he was. Small swirling movements, soft, delicate touches, all guaranteed to drive his lover crazy.

Tatsuha groaned and was soon using light pressure at the back of Ryu's head to urge him to move up and down his length, wanting to feel his moist heat all around him.

Ryuichi went with the urgings for a moment, giving in to what Tatsuha wanted. Finishing before his lover could, he moved back up on his feet, kissing his mouth again, sharing the taste of his lover's cum with him. Bucking against Tatsuha, he belatedly realized he was still wearing his pants. Ending the kiss, he breathed deeply, running his hands over the planes of Tatsuha's chest. "You're getting behind..." He murmured. "I'm still dressed. A little hard to take me against the door like that."

Tatsuha smirked at those words and without further ado, he undid Ryuichi's pants and pulled then down, leaving him bared to his hot gaze. One hand caressed over his thighs before trailing his nails over his lover's length.

Ryuichi gasped, his lover's nails pricking at his sensitive skin. He grasped at his shoulder's, holding him close as he soaked in the passionate heat of his lover. "Nnnhh!... More! Touch me!" He begged, thrusting into his hand.

Tatsuha smiled and continued to tease his cock, before letting his fingers trail backward so that he could tease the hidden pucker that was between his firm cheeks.

Begging having worked, he moaned in pleasure, his head going back and hitting the wall. His legs spread further, giving Tatsuha more room to work with, and gods he hoped he would work him.

Tatsuha made certain his fingers would slide and he began to tease over the passage, working it over with care and soon pressing into it with a single digit.

His body shook and trembled, wanting this more than anything, and wishing Tatsuha would move this along. "Stop the teasing. I want you...now."

"Oh, but I have to prepare you, my love," he purred in a throaty voice, even as he licked at Ryuichi's throat and began working two fingers into the stretching entrance.

"Then do it faster," Ryuichi said, leaning his head to the side for easier access. He felt more fingers enter him and groaned in pleasure. Much better.

Tatsuha did what he needed to, teasing his lover with slow, sweet movements, acting as if this was to be their first time. Once he was certain Ryuichi could handle him, Tatsuha moved to lube up his cock. Having done that, he picked the older man up and shifted so the tip brushed against his passage, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist as he pushed his back against the door.

Ryuichi wrapped himself around his lover, holding tight with his legs as he felt him barely enter his body. He was enjoying the sweet tender treatment of himself, even though he _did_ want it to go faster, it lasted longer this way. And he would always want Tatsuha, so the longer this lasted, the better it was. Focusing on the now, he settled himself, pressing his back into the wall and sliding down further onto Tatsuha when he knew he was ready.

Tatsuha groaned, arching up into his lover, nipping at his throat and beginning to move really slowly.

Ryuichi move upon him, his movements faster than Tatsuha's. He had to slow them though, unable to find a comfortable rhythm that way. Matching his motions with Tatsuha's, he found a rhythm that worked and went with it, arching into his lover and getting lost in it.

Tatsuha gasped and moaned, finding pleasure in the motions of his lover. He knew Ryuichi wanted to go faster, but since he wasn't certain when the next time he would get to be top would be, he wanted to take his time and savor the moment.

The room was silent but for their heavy breathes and slapping skin. It was exactly perfect, how he liked it to be. Only caught in the moment and feel of sex, of one against the other. It was beautiful; it was bliss.

Tatsuha nipped at one of Ryuichi's nipples, even as he shifted his lover so that he could move deeper into his lover, wanting to give him more pleasure.

"Ah! Tats-uha!" Ryuichi gasped, the double pleasure of the nip and the deeper penetration zinging through him and making him harder.

"Like it, love?" the younger man asked, working into Ryuichi a little faster.

"Love it." He replied, thrusting down onto him, appreciating the change of pace.

"Do you need me to move faster, love?" he asked, even as he snapped his hips to press deeply into his lover's body.

"Mmmm... yeah." The second it had left his lips, he felt Tatsuha move deeper into him, hitting his prostate and sending sparks flying behind his eyes.

"Do you want... me to cum inside you... love?" Tatsuha asked, even as he thrust with his hips to burry himself further and further inside his lover, moving to hit that spot over and over again.

"Oh! Yes!" He cried, leaning into the wall, unable to keep a steady grip on his lover's shoulders. His sensitive nerves being hit with each thrust.

"Then... cum for me. Show... me... Ryu!" he cried, beginning to move faster, the sounds of skin on skin filling the room. The scent of their lovemaking filling the air.

"Nnnngh! Ahhh! TATS-UHA!!" He cried, obeying and coating their stomachs with his creamy essence. He went as limp as was possible in his lover's embrace.

Tatsuha couldn't help but groan. He felt himself pound into the clenching passage and cried out. "RYU... ICHI!!" he panted out, as his own member began to twitch and fill the warm, tight hole with his sticky seed.

Ryuichi moaned as he felt his lover fill him, a perfect feeling. He panted, pressing sloppy kisses on Tatsuha's neck and shoulders, wondering if he'd be able to breathe normally after all this. He ran his hands down Tatsuha's back, stroking a path from his lover back to the rounded tops of his ass.

Tatsuha was indeed panting like a mad man, but he had loved every minute of it. In fact, he wouldn't trade any of the time they had spent together. "Mmm... I love you."

"I love you too. That was so amazing. Don't think we've had wall sex that's been as good before." Ryuichi murmured with a grin, leaving another kiss on him, this time capturing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You and Me and Baby Makes Three

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi. Right from the flipping start. Cause we're just that awesome.

**Summary: **The sequel you've been waiting for! Ryu and Tats talk adoption, but can they really handle a baby? Well, at least they have Mika and Tohma's angel to practice with.

**Notes: **OMG!!I haven't actually read this over since my rough editing _months_ ago, so I completely ended up leaving you hanging! And right in the middle of the good stuff! I'm sososososo sorry!! Gaaahhh. I've been super busy lately, and Nuriko and I haven't properly talked or written together in a LONG time. It's my fault, I'm sure –dies-. Okies. So this starts off, EXACTLY at the same place chapter one ended. Cause they were too long together.

'sides, I'm really only updating cause I haven't gotten around to finishing writing a couple other things I need to get done. One of which is a new Ryu/Tats one shot deal. ) And cause I forgot about this. Yeah. –dies- Enjoy?

-x-Mayhem – who will have her beta go over the 3rd chapter, since she's too tired to edit this one again now and you probably want something readable.

Chapter Two

((Right from the end of the first chapter))

Tatsuha moaned, tasting his lips and nipping at Ryuichi's own delicately.

Ryuichi echoed his moaned, dipping his tongue in to the luscious depths of his lover's mouth. "Mmm... I love how you taste... like silk and spice..."

Tatsuha laughed. "Do I now?" he asked, even as he slowly gathered his lover into his arms and carried him toward their bed.

"Yes, you do." Ryuichi confirmed, allowing his self to be picked up. He wasn't sure if he could handle walking even that short amount at this moment, and besides, it allowed him to do other things... Like licking Tatsuha's nipple and biting it gently.

He moaned, finding his hands massaging Ryuichi's firm globes. "So... you want your turn on top, love? While we have time?" Tatsuha asked as he fell back on the bed, landing with Ryuichi above him.

"Mmmm... I think I do. Have to see if I can out do your performance." The singer said around another mouthful of his lover.

Tatsuha gasped, arching upward. "Oh... then by all means... I am in your capable hands."

Ryuichi smirked, and put his 'capable hands' to work; easing down the length of Tatsuha's body, following the trail with soft teasing kisses and nips. He worked from lips to feet, ignoring the most important parts as he allowed his lover to "recover", not that he needed that. Licking his lips, he moved back between Tatsuha's thighs, kissing and nipping the delicately soft skin there as he teased.

Tatsuha was a whimpering, panting puddle of pleased male as his lover began to tease over his body with slow, sure movements. Every action demanding an equal and just as powerful reaction. Each kiss made him whimper. Every nip made him gasp. It was pleasure... of the most focused kind.

This is what Ryuichi liked most about making love to his beautiful lover, the care and time and focus it took to drive him wild with need and want. With one last kiss placed at the seam between his leg and his hip, Ryuichi moved on to the growing erection in front of his face. Considering it carefully, his pink tongue peeked out from between his lips and took a tentative, kitten-like lick.

Tatsuha couldn't help but cry out and whimper. "Oh... Ryu... you... are always... so... amazing. To feel your tongue on me... its feels... great."

Ryuichi paused for a second. "You're pretty amazing yourself, love. And you taste better than I feel." He went back to his task, quickly engulfing his lover's cock, before pulling away and reverting to the small licks.

He cried out, before that was cut off when his lover decided to go back to gentle teasing. "You... are going... to kill me..." he whispered.

"Nah, not kill. Maybe just a heart attack." He smirked. "I still need you yet. I don't want to be a single parent." He shut up then, going back to his task of pleasuring his lover. He licked up the long length, slowly rolling his tongue around it.

Tatsuha moaned, arching up into that clever mouth of Ryuichi's. "Then... stop teasing, lover, and take me."

"As you wish..." Ryuichi released his straining cock, his lips moving down further, kissing the skin beneath, before pressing them against his puckered hole. His tongue pressed inside, licking his passage.

He gasped and cried out. "Yes... that's what I want."

Too busy to answer this time, Ryuichi shoved his tongue further into his lover's ass. Sooo good...

"Ryuichi!!" He cried out, even as he felt his cock begin to lightly leak pre-cum from the slit opening.

Pulling his tongue out, he licked the pre-cum off the tip of his lover's dick, nudging his own into his lover's passage. Pulling Tatsuha's hips closer to him and spreading his legs, he caught his lips in a burning kiss, sharing all the flavours on his tongue.

Tatsuha gasped as he tasted not only Ryuichi's unique flavor, but also the salty sweet taste of himself. "Mmmmm!!" he cried out, having the sound muffled by Ryuichi's lips on his, even as he began to shift his hips to take his lover deeply inside of himself.

Ryuichi thrust into him, eating up his muffled cries as he did so. The taste was marvelous, unlike any other; the rhythm he set enrapturing. Ah, could he love this man below him anymore?

Tatsuha was crying out now, whimpering as pleasure seemed to wash over him in waves. "I... I'm going... to... cum!!"

"Come for me, Tats." Ryuichi panted, close himself, feeling the tension tightening in his stomach.

With a cry of Ryuichi's name, he found himself cumming once more, spilling his ejaculate all over their stomachs.

Ryuichi cried Tatsuha's name in response as his passage clamped down on his dick. It felt so... damn... good! With a groan, he released himself into his lover, shuddering from the strength of it.

Tatsuha was panting softly, even as his arms shakily wrapped around Ryuichi and pulled him down on top of himself. "Mm... you know... we never discussed something important."

"Oh? And what was so important we needed to discuss?" Ryuichi asked, giving his lover a chaste kiss.

"Did we want a boy or a girl?"

"Ah. That is important. Which do you want?"

"Honestly... I just want a child that is healthy."

Ryuichi laughed. "That's a good requirement. I don't know. Maybe a girl would be nice. A sweet little one to play with Gabriel."

Tatsuha chuckled softly. "I think that sounds like a good idea. We could let them get to know one another. Maybe someday they'd fall in love."

"Exactly. It would be perfect." Ryuichi said, cuddling up against his lover's side.

He laughed. "Are you prepared for a little girl?"

"Hmm... I think so. Oh wait. They'd be a little more to handle, wouldn't they? Imagine our lovely teenaged girl, upset over something idiotic Gabriel has done to her. And the drama! It'd be like... having two me's."

Tatsuha giggled. "Oh, well then I'll be able to handle it beautifully."

"You will, will you? And just how do you think you can handle it oh-so-beautifully?"

"Well, I handle you beautifully, don't I, Ryu-chan?"

"Hmm. True. You do handle me quite well." He smiled

He laughed gently. "Yes... so if I'm the mother in this relationship... then I can handle a daughter."

"Oh, you're volunteering to be the mother, then?"

Tatsuha looked up at him, serious. "Of course. I'm usually bottom. Yet I also cook and clean, so doesn't that fall to the wife?"

"I suppose, but I didn't think we were falling into the traditional roles."

Tatsuha shrugged. "I don't know for certain. I was just suggesting."

Ryuichi frowned slightly. "I know. It's okay. So, we want a girl then?"

"Well, the idea is appealing."

"It is. I think it would be good; different."

Tatsuha smiled and kissed his lover. "Mm... I'm still kind of amazed you are actually up for it. I wouldn't think you'd want a child so soon."

"We've been together for almost three years. I think we're ready for something like this. And, I did take a long time in thinking about it."

Tatsuha sighed, snuggling into Ryuichi's arms. Cuddling to him, he smiled. "I'm glad you want this as well, love."

"Of course. I want the same things you do; I want to make you happy." Ryuichi said, cuddling back.

He smiled, laughing gently. "I want you to always be happy as well, Ryu."

"And I will be. As long as I'm with you." the singer replied, kissing the tip of his lover's nose.

Tatsuha grinned. "That's what I like hearing." With a wink, he slipped from his lover's arms and out of the bed, even as Gabriel once more began to cry. It was almost like a premonition that always had the dark haired young man moving before the child even whimpered.

Ryuichi pouted as his lover slipped from his arms, seconds before the babe's cries could be heard. Ah well, at least they'd got _some_ time alone - and plenty of proof that their sex life would not die with a child present. Getting up off the bed, he found his discarded boxers, and put them back on, figuring their showers could wait. He followed after his young lover to the spare room, anticipating the sweet moments between the two.

Tatsuha was in nothing but his bare skin, cuddling the little boy close and kissing his forehead, before moving to the changing table to change the diaper.

"Can't even spare five seconds to put on your pants. You're not going to give him a very good impression of his uncles. He'll grow up thinking we're nudist perverts." Ryuichi teased, but watched his lover's ass none the less as he moved over to change the little one.

"He would have been uncomfortable in those five seconds, wouldn't you, Gabe?" Tatsuha asked, even as the boy laughed at his uncles face.

"I suppose." Ryuichi agreed, wandering over to stand behind him, watching Gabriel - he refused to call him Gabe - laugh at Tatsuha. He pulled a silly face at the boy, smiling as he got a reaction that was satisfying. The singer wrapped his arms around his naked lover, and basked in the happiness and warmth that was radiating from him.

Tatsuha smiled, even as he watched Gabriel giggle loudly at Ryuichi's actions. With a soft laugh for his lover as well, he glanced at him. "You... would make an amazing father."

"Hmm. You think so? I'd be fairly decent I suppose." Ryuichi pondered this as he continued to entertain the boy.

"Not just decent. Look at how much Gabe loves you. He's always smiling when he sees you."

"He does the same thing when he sees you. His a baby, that's what they do."

"Not true. He never smiles when Eiri's holding him!"

"Well, that's cause it's Eiri. Nothing smiles at him."

"Unless that nothing is a rather hyper active singer."

"Oh, yes. True. Shu-chan does smile at him an awful lot."

Tatsuha laughed even as he nodded. Once Gabe was settled into the crib once more, having settled back to sleep once he was dry, he turned to Ryuichi. "Then again, I grin at him too, at times."

"Okay, so I suppose that was a bad example. Cute babies do not smile at your brother. Insane singers do, and family members." Ryuichi smiled, taking Tatsuha's hand so they could go take a much needed shower.

Tatsuha chuckled deeply at that comment even as he allowed Ryuichi to drag him off to the bathroom. "So true." He waited till the water was running before speaking again. "So... when do we want to look into getting a child? I know you only have a week break before you have to go back to work."

Ryuichi shrugged. "We should start before then, but you know this could take a long time right? We might not even be approved because of our... situation." Ryuichi frowned, considering his own thoughts. That wouldn't work. But things now a days were a little better than they had been in the past. Gay couples -were- allowed to adopt at least. Well this was something else to think about.

Tatsuha frowned and looked down at those words. He was well aware of that. More aware than he ever wanted to admit. Yet he loved Ryuichi... and he wanted a child. He'd wait for forever, as long as it meant that Ryuichi and him would be allowed a child. "I know how hard it is. But with your fame... as well as my brother-in-laws, and Eiri's, we should be able to be approved faster than average."

Ryuichi quirked an eyebrow. "While I'm not against using it, don't you think that's a little unfair? Normal people can't. Ah, never mind me, love." He said when he noticed Tatsuha's frown. "We'll do it anyway we can, exploiting our fame or using Tohma's connection... We'll have a child, I promise."

Tatsuha felt bad for wanting to use that power to achieve what others could not. That only made him frown harder. He wasn't certain what was right or wrong any more. He just knew... that he wanted to share some of all the love he had with a child that they could call their own.

Ryuichi stood, stroking Tatsuha's beautiful, if not sad, face. "Tatsuha... stop. I know what you're thinking, and it's okay. Who deserves this more than you? This is what you've wanted for a long time. Even if I only knew about it a year ago. I want this, just like you do. Besides, even if we -didn't- want to use my fame, I think that the agency just might let us because of that. Bad publicity." He smiled sadly, hurt that he had brought this on his lover.

He nodded. "I hope you're right, Ryu. And don't you dare think this is your fault. I had a lot of troubles all on my own. So you didn't voice anything I hadn't already been thinking about."

"Well, at least we're both thinking about it then. Come on. Let's get washed up and we can look at a couple agencies while we have dinner."

Tatsuha gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, before moving to wash up. "Sounds like a plan, Ryu."

Ryuichi smiled back, getting into the shower after him and helping with the task.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** You and Me and Baby Makes Three

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi. Right from the flipping start. Cause we're just that awesome.

**Summary:**The sequel you've been waiting for! Ryu and Tats talk adoption, but can they really handle a baby? Well, at least they have Mika and Tohma's angel to practice with.

**Notes:**Ahh… I always have to make excuses don't I? I apologize, I've been busy lately. And haven't been able to talk to Nuri-chan. We're both just going through some things at the moment. In any case, I thought it was high time I got around to updating and already written chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

(From the end of Chapter Two)

Ryuichi tossed the towel he had been using to dry his hair onto a chair, and took Gabriel from his lover so the other could start dinner. Yes, after all this time together, Ryuichi had barely learned any more about cooking. Holding the baby gently against his shoulder, he spread out the pamphlets again. "Okay. So what exactly are we looking for in the agency that'll help us?"

"Well, it has to have a good reputation."

"Right. Do we know of any good ones though?"

Tatsuha paused in the middle of what he was doing, which was peeling and cutting some potatoes. "I... I'm not certain."

"Neither am I. That's not helpful. Maybe we should ask someone."

"Who? I'm not certain most of the people we know would know the answer either."

"Augh. True. Hmm. How about we go through the names of them, see if any sound familiar from the newspaper or TV. Something positive about them though."

He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"First we have... The Copper House for Disadvantaged Children... That one doesn't sound very good, 'disadvantaged children' sounds a little insulting." Ryuichi commented, throwing that one in the 'No' pile he was creating.

Tatsuha's nose crinkled up at those words. "I'd be afraid of it, myself."

"Yeah, I would be too. Okay, Tokyo Boarding House. From the name though, I can't really tell anything about it."

"I've heard of them. It's almost like a place where parents send their children because they can't handle them. Which makes me worry that we might not have any luck either, since they'll expect us to be just like their parents."

"What? Parents do that? I guess for teenage moms that makes sense, but what? They get tired of their kid one day and give it away? I'm with you on that one." He tossed that one into the 'No' pile as well.

Tatsuha nodded, picking up one with a name that made him shudder. "I think the Strickland Military Orphanage is also a no."

Ryuichi nodded. "Definitely. What about the Buddhist Orphanage for Lost Souls?"

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "I'd be afraid to see the child that came out of there. Knowing our luck, the monks would come back and say we had their reincarnated brother."

"Yeah, some super religious kid, and then we'd have to start going to the temple all the time. And yes, that would probably happen too." Ryuichi said, picking out another one. "The Bared Home for Children. That just sounds weird."

Tatsuha shuddered. "Sorry... I was on the path to being a monk at one point in time. I don't want to go anywhere near it again." He then looked over his shoulder.

"Hm... what about this place? The Borne Family Orphanage? I've heard the television commercials."

"That one sounds nice. Yay, something for the 'maybe' pile! We can check it out sometime soon. Maybe before I have to go back at the end of the week?"

Tatsuha couldn't help but wrap his arms around his shoulders at his enthusiasm. "Oh... yay!"

Ryuichi moved Gabriel into his arms, and turned his head to give Tatsuha a kiss on his cheek. "Yup. We'll find a good day to go; we don't want to leave it to long right?"

Tatsuha shook his head, accepting the child and kissed Ryuichi's cheek in return. "Right."

"Okay. Let's finish going through these though, we can't just have one."

He nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't do this half-assed."

"I know. Okay, what about The Nightingale Home? That one sounds nice. I think I've heard a couple good things about it too."

"So has Mika... she used to help out there before she married Tohma."

"Oh yeah? Maybe we should ask her about a couple of these places. She would have heard about them while she was there right?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yes. I'm certain she'd be of help. We can ask her when she comes to pick up Gabe."

"When was she coming again?" Ryuichi asked, throwing out the 'No' pile and putting the rest aside for now, seeing as dinner was almost ready.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. It sure is going to be quieter around here without him, isn't it?"

Tatsuha handed the baby back to Ryuichi and went to finish up dinner and plate the meal. "Yes... but I'm certain you won't miss being able to sleep the whole night through."

Ryuichi cuddled the boy for a moment before getting him set up in his high chair - a feat he was now successfully able to manage with out help. "Yeah, that'll be nice." he laughed.

Tatsuha smiled and placed the food down for the little one and then served Ryuichi and then finally himself. "So do we want a baby? Or are you will to take in a toddler?"

"I don't think it matters. Whichever one we fall in love with will be perfect. However, I think you'll be falling in love with a lot of the children we meet. I wouldn't mind a baby though. It would definitely force me to straighten out my work schedule - which I'm sure Tohma'll understand."

"He has a baby and he's still as hectic as ever. What makes you think he'd change, Ryu?"

"Hmm. I vaguely remember having this conversation before. I believe you were right then too. I said he'd be understanding, not that he would do the same thing."

Tatsuha couldn't help but chuckle, even as he watched Gabe eating with his hands. "True. Although how understanding I don't know."

"Yeah, we'll have to see how that goes. But I wouldn't be able to leave you here for long hours at crazy times, taking care of a child that's supposed to be ours. Worst comes to worst, I could always try to quit again." He smirked.

Tatsuha laughed out right at that. "That would be interesting to see."

Ryuichi laughed with him, fixing Gabriel's bib a little more over his shirt. "It would be."

"But I know, without a doubt, that should the child be a baby or a little kid, the child will be loved completely."

"Of course it would be. It's got us for parents. But not just that. It would make us more complete as a family, right? It would be what you've dreamed of for a long time."

Tatsuha smiled softly, nodding his head. "No one could tell it to look at me, I'm always seemingly so unreliable. Yet I love children. And having one with you, even adopted, would be the best thing in the world."

Ryuichi smiled as well. "It sure took me long enough to find out, didn't it? And while I don't have dreams of children like you do, the idea of having one with you makes me very happy."

Tatsuha flushed bright. "Mm... I'm glad. I just want to be with you... children or no."

Ryuichi laughed out right as his lover flushed a bright pink. "I agree. So, if this doesn't work out, or it takes a really long time for us to get approval, we'll be okay."

Tatsuha nodded, even as he blew Ryuichi a kiss. "Yes, love."

The singer caught the kiss in his hand and held it over his heart for a moment, before returning the favour. "Good." He smiled, before his attention was caught by Gabriel throwing tiny fistfuls of his dinner onto the floor. "Hmm, looks like we're gonna have to clean this one up soon. He got more on the floor than in his tummy." Ryuichi said, reaching over to stop him from throwing more food down.

Tatsuha giggled and caught the one sent back, holding it close. He then took a spoon and got it filled with some of what was left on the plate. Making the face Gabe liked, he got the child to open his mouth so he could eat, earning a giggle after the action.

Ryuichi smiled. "Well that always works." He said, releasing the itty bitty fist in his larger hand now that Gabriel was significantly distracted.

Tatsuha smiled up at his lover and continued to feed the little one, knowing that Ryuichi could handle clean up while he managed to keep Gabe distracted.

Ryuichi smiled back, touched by the sight before him. He stood and gathered his plate and Tatsuha's putting them in the sink to be taken care of later, before grabbing some paper towel and wiping up the floor. Finished with that side of the high chair, he stood and placed a big wet kiss on the fat baby cheek. "You make such a mess. Your mommy must just love you for that." He said to the little one, moving to the other side to finish the clean up

Gabe chuckled at Ryuichi's words and clapped, moving to take in another mouthful from Tatsuha. It was obvious he loved getting all the attention.

Ryuichi grinned, happy that he'd gotten that sort of reaction from the boy. Finished, he threw out the paper towel and wiped of his hands before coming to sit closer to Tatsuha as he finished feeding Gabriel.


End file.
